Many on highway trucks and other vehicles require a power take off (hereinafter referred to as "PTO") to provide power to run accessories that may include a hydraulic pump for a cement mixer on a cement truck or a trash compactor on a garbage truck. The PTO may also provide power to other pumps, blowers etc. and other accessories requiring power. Typically, PTO controls regulate the speed of the engine during PTO operation. In most prior art applications, the vehicle is brought to a stop, then the PTO control is engaged and thereafter controls the speed of the engine. The operator uses prior art PTO controls in much the same manner as a vehicle cruise control. Similar to the cruise control, there are typically two switches: 1) a PTO on/off switch that engages the control; and 2) a PTO set/resume switch that varies the engine speed.
In the prior art, the PTO control disengages when the operator presses the vehicle brake or clutch. Because most PTO control applications involve a stationary vehicle, there is no reason to use the brake or clutch during PTO operation. In some applications, however, it may be necessary to operate the PTO when the vehicle is in motion. In those cases, it would be advantageous to permit the operator to use the clutch or brake to control vehicle speed more accurately, while maintaining a set engine rpm.